Mary Allerton (1616-1699)
Isaac Allerton at MayflowerHistory.com Last Will and Testament of Isaac Allerton at The Plymouth Colony Archive Project |contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1616 |birth_month=06 |birth_locality=Leiden |birth_nation-subdiv1=Zuid-Holland |birth_nation=Netherlands |death_year=1699 |death_month=11 |death_day=28 |death_locality=Plymouth |death_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |death_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1636 |wedding1_locality=Plymouth, Massachusetts |wedding1_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |wedding1_nation=United States |globals= }} Last surviving passenger of the Mayflower. Vital Statistics * Born Jun-1616 in Leiden, Holland * Daughter of Isaac Allerton (1586-1658) and Mary Norris (1588-1621) * Died 28-Nov-1699 in Plymouth, MA * 1620 Passage on the Mayflower at age 4. * 1st Married to Thomas Cushman in 1636 Biography Mary Allerton Cushman (b. June 1616 - November 28, 1699) was born about 1616 in Leiden, Holland, to parents Isaac and Mary (Norris) Allerton. She was the last surviving passenger of the Mayflower. After arriving in Plymouth Colony at age 4, she lived her entire life there. She came to Plymouth on the Mayflower in 1620, at about the age of four. Around 1636, she married Thomas Cushman. Thomas had come to Plymouth at the age of 13 on the ship Fortune in 1621 with father Robert Cushman, a prominent member of the Pilgrims' congregation in Leiden. Thomas and Mary both lived to very old age, having never moved from Plymouth. Thomas died in December 1691, nearly reaching 85 years in age. Mary, who gave birth to and raised eight children, lived to the age of 83. Prior to her death in November 1699, she was the last surviving Mayflower passenger. She was buried in Plymouth, Massachusetts. Marriage & Family Thomas Cushman (1608-1691) - He came to Plymouth with his father Robert Cushman on the ship Fortune in November 1621, his father being on colony business from England. His father Robert returned to England alone, leaving Thomas as a ward of Governor William Bradford.1 In 1649 Thomas succeeded William Brewster as Ruling Elder and held that position for over 40 years until his death. Over his long life Cushman became a person of note in the colony being involved in numerous important activities. His wife Mary was the daughter of Pilgrim Isaac Allerton. Thomas and Mary had a surprisingly prosperous family: seven of their eight children survived to adulthood, got married, and provided at least 50 grandchildren. # Thomas Cushman (1637-1726) - Thomas, Jr. was born about 1637 in Plymouth and died in Plympton, Mass. on August 23, 1726. He married: 1. Ruth Howland on November 17, 1664 and had three children. Ruth was a daughter of Mayflower passenger John Howland. 2. Abigail (Titus) Fuller on October 16, 1679 and had four children. # Sarah Cushman (1639-1694) - born about 1641 in Plymouth and died after February 10, 1706/07. She married: 1. John Hawkes in Lynn on April 11, 1661 and had eight children. He died on August 5, 1694. 2. Daniel Hutchins shortly after November 7, 1695. # Mary Cushman (1641-1684) - born in Plymouth, but the year is unknown. She died before October 22, 1690. She married Francis Hutchinson about 1676 and had three children. # Isaac Cushman (1648-1732) - born February 8, 1648/9 and died in Plympton on October 21, 1732. He married Rebecca Harlow about 1675 and had seven children. Both were buried in Hillcrest Cemetery, Plympton, Mass. Rebecca was a sister of William Harlow, married to Isaac’s sister Lydia. # Elkanah Cushman (1651-1727) - born June 1, 1651 in Plymouth and died in Plympton on September 4, 1727. He married: 1. Elizabeth Cole on February 10, 1677 and had three children. She died January 4, 1681/2. 2. Martha Cooke on March 2, 1682 and had five children. Martha was a granddaughter of Mayflower passenger Francis Cooke. # Feare Cushman (1653-) - was born on June 20, 1653 and died before October 22, 1690. # Eleazer Cushman (1656-1723) - as born February 20, 1656/7 in Plymouth and died after November 1733. He married Elizabeth Coombs (Combs) on January 12, 1687/8 and had eight children. # Lydia Cushman (1660-1719) - was born about 1662 in Plymouth and died there on February 11, 1718/9. She married William Harlow about January 1682/3 and had nine children. William Harlow was the brother of Rebecca Harlow, wife of Lydia’s brother Isaac. Vital Records * 1623 Plymouth Land Census Cushman Memorial Cushman Memorial is a granite column, twenty-five feet high, and it is by far the most conspicuous monument on "Burial Hill" in Plymouth MA. It is dedicated to this key supporter of the early Mayflower pilgrims. Memorial South side: -- THOMAS CUSHMAN. Son of Robert, died X December, MDCXCI, Aged neatly LXXXIV years. For more than XLII years he was Ruling Elder oú the First Church in Plymouth, By whom a tablet was placed to mark his grave on this spot, Now consecrated anew by a more enduring memorial. MARY, widow of Elder Cushman, and daughter of Isaac Allerton, Died XXVIII November, MDCXCIX, aged about XC years, The last survivor of the first comers in the Mayflower. Pilgrim Monument National Monument to the Forefathers, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims, (including this person) who came to Plymouth Colony in 1620 on the Mayflower. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts. References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B012U93P96/maintourvacationA/ History of the Allerton family in the United States : 1585 to 1885], and a genealogy of the descendants of Isaac Allerton, Mayflower pilgrim, Plymouth, Mass. Fascinating story of this family of Mayflower descendants that helped settle the new world. * Mary Allerton - Disambiguation page * Allerton in Plymouth County, Massachusetts - first families * Immigrant_Ships_To_America/First_Families/Mayflower * John Allerton - MayflowerHistory.com * MainTour Plymouth Colony * Category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Plymouth Colony Category: Migrants from England to Plymouth Colony Category:People from Leiden Category:People from Plymouth, Massachusetts